Stealing Phoenix: Yves' POV
by Thepurplecheeta
Summary: This is the book Stealing Phoenix in Yves POV. I noticed that there weren't any others so I decided to start my own! I don't own finding sky or Stealing Phoenix or any character in this Fanfic. Read on... NOT DISCONTINUED I HAVE ONLY WRITTEN 3000 WORDS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I NEED TO WRITE MORE.
1. Authors Note

**Authors note: Hiya guys! I was just checking if anyone wanted a stealing Phoenix in Yves POV fanfic. In like a weeks time I'm gonna check if this has any views and if it does have a few I'll start the story. :) OR you can review and tell me you want the fanfic to be made. Bye!**

**~Thepurplecheeeta**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N My god! It's been like 2 days and LOADS of people want a stealing Phoenix in Yves POV! I love this chapter because I can imagine myself in the stadium (Cause I've been twice) Well I think I'll start then!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I watched at the back of the crowd as the tour guide droned on about the flowers in the park and how the Olympics would affect the environment. Personally sports wasn't my thing – that was Zeds or Xavs. – Instead I was more interested in the structure of the stadium and how it was constructed.

I'd read a lot about the past stadiums – all as fascinating as the other – but none of them stood out from the one I was standing in front of now. Londoners did have such an eye for construction work, although I didn't think that they put everything there could be here.

The guide was now replaced with a more cheerful and peppy one. I listened to what she was telling us. "If you follow me I'll take to the copper box. If you follow my colleague here" – she pointed at a man with a funny moustache beside her – "Sam, you can take a tour of the stadium." I looked around and noticed most of the girls in my group were looking at me. They all looked away when I met there eyes. I sighed and went to tour guide Sam and immediately I felt half the group shift with me. Feeling awkward I shifted my bag onto my other shoulder and adjusted my glasses.

As I looked up I noticed a girl with brown hair fall over her face join our group. She was moderately pretty. I sighed inside. Why was I thinking about other girls when I had my soulfinder waiting out there for me? What would she even look like? Would she come from a perfect family or was troubled like when we first found Sky? What were her Savant powers? The girl with brown hair walked up to the two other girls in front of me.

I couldn't help but eavesdrop in on their conversation. I often wished I could pick things out of peoples minds like Zed could but it seemed like I could only make things burst into flames and nothing above that.  
"Sorry I'm late" She whispered. She glanced at the two girls before speaking up again. "What did I miss?"  
From the back of their heads I couldn't see what they looked like. One of them bobbed their head from side to side  
"If you like wild flower meadows. They've seeded the place with weeds. At least that's what my granddaddy would call them." Immediately I remembered this girl from yesterday. She was the American who had just come up to me and asked me for my number. I knew she wouldn't have no for an answer so I gave it to her. I was glad that she didn't attempt to phone or text me.

The blonde girl spoke up: "Don't listen to her." I didn't remember this girl much. She did approach me but was very quiet. She had an accent though; somewhere from Europe. "They're using light poly-mer based membrane for the roof. I played about with the formula for that in the lab last semester: it will be interesting to see how well it holds up."

I noted her research in my head. It could have come up in a test sometime. Or I could just use it to annoy Xav. The girl with the brown hair looked down "Oh yeah, that's really… um cool" What was up with her? I now really wished that I could see their faces.

The tour guide beckoned us to come over. As we were walking up the ramp I thought about how easily Xav could be doing this but for the winter games. He could be one of the people who can hold their held up high for their country. But we have to stay low. Being an athlete could draw attention. – Especially the bad kind.

Squeals interrupted my chain of thoughts. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. It was amazing. Of course we weren't even at the top yet, but it was still amazing. I imagined Zed standing on the purple podium holding up his gold medal for Javelin because Zed could chuck a stick very far. – Or at least make it hover in the air for a few seconds.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the girl with brown hair approach me. Oh great another one asking for my number. I couldn't understand how Xavier even enjoyed this. The tour guide began to talk again.  
"It's amazing isn't it? What is more amazing is that we can move the stadium from place to place! It's a portable-stadium!" A few students tittered politely at her joke.

I stood in a daze, my mind fascinated by this place. How can something this big be packed and stored away? This world is moving faster that we all think.

Suddenly I noticed a change in the air. I was stuck, like I was in a trance. I tried to shift my arms and legs, but it wasn't working. Like my brain was refusing. I felt rustling down the side of me and moved my gaze down to where it was coming from. I saw the girl stuffing my IPad in her bag. I tried to look around but my eyes wouldn't move anymore. The girl met my eyes and fear flashed across her face.

Abandoning her attempt on my zip she ran away and slowly, slowly the group returned to normal. A boy in the middle of his sneeze let out his 'choo!' I looked around me and watched as everyone pretended nothing even happened. When it did.

I turned my gaze back to the direction of the girl. Uriel is so going to kill me. He told me that they were very exclusive so I had to be careful. Why on the day I decided not to listen this happened? Although I didn't exactly know what _this _was.

I located the girl and knew what I had to do. I might've as well have it damaged than taken away and be copied. I focused my girl on the gadgets when she pulled them out and then –  
They burst into flames.

Her mouth formed a few words. (And I knew they weren't pleasant) and she ran off. When she was finally out of sight I told the tour guide I hat to go to the toilet. Immediately I ran up to the flames, doused them with my water and stuffed the residue in my bag.

I looked back once more before returning back to the group.

* * *

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to:**

**AriaLoveHeart  
****XxLost-In-The-EchoxX****  
Tinkerbelll5000  
book-lover-book  
Gaby Hallum  
butterflylion14  
bookwormlove14  
UtterBook-Worm**

**And all the people without profiles. (I wish you did have profiles!) **  
**I'm gonna upload the next chapter sometime in the next two weeks because I've got another fanfic to update (You can check it out it's called: ****The summer I came back Blank years)**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!****  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow already got a few reviews for my first chapter. I love you guys you are the best! I hope you'll enjoy my writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Well what do you mean you accidentally set fire to these?"

I looked up from the book I was studying and watched as Xav fiddled with the remains of the fire.  
"I told you. I was thinking about what would happen to them if these were on fire and bam they were on fire. What do you not understand?" I snapped.  
He stared at me. "Wow Yves I never thought you could do anything stupid" – I glared at him – "What did everyone else say?"

I took a bite of the apple I was holding. "Well they blamed it on the glass in the construction trucks nearby; you see when the sun hits glass from a certain angle–"  
"Ok, ok I don't need another lecture form you. All I need to know is that you are in big trouble with Uriel _and _Victor"

I sighed. I'd completely forgotten about Victor. Would he know I was lying or would he use his Savant powers to get it out of me? My mind wandered back to the girl. How did she do it? What did she even do? I'd never heard about a drug that could still humans and anyway how did she get it into us? Did she release it into the air? Is it even legal in this country?

I turned back to the pamphlet I picked up earlier.

"_When the Olympic stadium will be done a few added extras will be in the Olympic Park. One of these includes the copper box. (You will need a day pass to enter this when the Olympics start) There will also be places where you can try out new technology like Acer, Panasonic and bp energy. (All of these will be free for you to try out) These do not affect the environment because we will be able to pack them up if West ham United takes over the Olympic stadium." _**(A/N Whoo hammers!) **

I heard the door slam and Xav burst out laughing. "You're in for it now brother. He must be in a bad mood" He started to move the IPad into the air.  
"Xav put that down you'll get into trouble" I hissed.  
"Not more than you though."

Victor entered the room with a flustered expression. Luckily he didn't notice what Xav had in the air. "Xavier put that down; you'll smash something with it." I smiled at him  
_Told you so.  
Shut up.  
Just because I'm right.  
I'll find a way to get that smug look off your face._

He picked up the metal in his hands and flung it at me. Luckily I was fast enough to duck out of the way and it hit the wall with a very loud _clunk. _Victor looked up from his notepad "What was that?" he walked over to the wall and looked down. "What is this" I looked around the room only to find Xav had disappeared.  
_Thanks a lot Xav.  
You're very much welcome._

I cut him off. "Yves what is this?"  
I decided to come clean. Well partly. "I was at the stadium when someone took off with my IPad and I set fire to them so they wouldn't get away. I knew we weren't meant to have them stolen so I knew that it wouldn't matter if they were damaged"  
Victor looked me up and down before speaking again. "Well I'll tell the Olympic authorities and the group you were on the tour with." He looked at me once more leaving the room. I wished I knew what the girl looked like, but her hair was covering her face.

At that moment the phone rang. "I've got it!" I shouted before picking it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh Yves! How are you?" It was mum. **(A/N or mom? Mum or mom?!)  
"**Fine mum, how's your trip?"  
"Oh it's perfect! The weather is just what we wished for."  
"Where's Zed and Sky?"  
"To be honest I don't even know, they've been sneaking off too much for me to keep track!"  
I sighed. Zed was lucky. He had his Soulfinder. "Well how's dad?"  
"Oh same old same old. Fine really. Do you want to speak to him?  
"No sorry; I can't I have to do my work."  
"Ok darling! Have fun"

I listened for the click and dull tone. When I heard it I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I decided to go to sleep early so I stumbled to my bed, but all I could think was: _Soulfinder… Soulfinder… Soulfinder…_

* * *

**That's chapter two done! Now I REALLY mean it. I won't be able to update until two weeks from now. =( Sad I know. Anyway sorry about the lengths of my chapters. I'm just not very good at it. Have fun in school/work tomorrow (If you're going)**

**~Thepurplecheeta  
****  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello! Half day for me! Whoop! Whoop!  
To xXLost-in-the-echoXx (I'm afraid I've forgotten your name) You are just truly amazing. Your reviews are just so cool. It made me laugh out loud. Amazing. (And by the way I loved being a school council. It's just the thought that I can't really write chapters make me feel ugh.)  
I'm a ****rabbit hearted girl… frozen in the headlights… ****So I have to continue with the story.**

**Chapter 3:**

I walked into the Queen Mary College. **(A/N It's AMAZING there, you should go visit!) **and asked for my name tag at the reception.  
"Hi"  
The lady looked up and when she met my eyes she smiled. "Oh hello there! What is it you want?"  
"My name tag, please."  
She giggled. "Such a gentleman, what is your name darling?"  
"Yves Benedict"  
"Yves!" She fluttered her eyelashes. "Yves, what a beautiful name! It goes with such a beautiful face." I cringed. "Anyway here is your badge."

She passed it to me, her fingertips stroking mine for a fraction of a second. Embarrassed, I walked into the room we were meant to assemble in. As I walked in I knew that all the girls heads went up to look at me. Although it happened all the time, it was still unnerving. I went over to one of the display boards about animal testing. Behind me I felt two people approach me.

One of them tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to greet them. A dark gazelle spoke up.  
"Hello, I'm Jo. I don't think we've officially met. This is my friend Ingrid." She nudged a blonde girl standing next to her, snapping her out of her trance.  
I smiled at them warily. "I'm Yves"  
Ingrid squealed. "Yves? Oh that's such a pretty name!"  
Jo glared at Ingrid and she immediately backed down. "So Yves." Jo added emphasis on my name. I didn't know why. "Do you want to go see the library?"  
I smiled at her again. "Sure."

We walked in silence until Ingrid spoke up again. "Ah! You were the one who's IPad got stolen!"  
"Yeah, I was." I tried to say casually.  
Jo glared at Ingrid once again but she didn't back down this time. As we entered the library Jo spoke up, her voice hushed. "Yves have you rung you parents about your IPad yet?" How did she know about my parents? Strange. She patted my arm and I froze. I wasn't used to physical contact from anyone apart from my family and Sky.

I relaxed when she stopped. "Last night, but it's ok Jo." I wasn't the one who called her. It was Xav. "Fortunately it was a freebie from Apple to test – the next generation."  
She looked up at me like a puppy. "Wow"  
"Yeah it was supposed to be a secret." I moved a bit away from both of them. – Uncomfortable and embarrassed from the attention. I spoke up again to avoid the awkwardness. "As it got destroyed rather than stolen, it won't bother the company so much as if they had gotten away with it. They might be annoyed, but not at me" They both gazed at me like I was the luckiest person alive.

I looked down and carried on walking until Ingrid stopped in front of a picture of a melting iceberg. "It was so mean of the thief – why run off with your bag and burn it? – That's just spiteful" You wouldn't be saying that if you found out I was the one that set fire to it. I thought. Instead of saying that I shrugged and said the first excuse that would come to mind. "No telling what makes someone do that; probably on drugs, high as a kite." Or maybe it was me on drugs.

Jo scowled and I had to bite my lip from laughing. "But she was good at it. I didn't see her make the snatch. Did you Ingrid?"  
"No it was all very strange, hey look at this." Relieved that she distracted from all the questions I followed Ingrid to a display board about natural predators. I zoned out from their conversation – only nodding or making noises to show that I was still with them – and though about the IPad stealer. Would she come back again? And why did she pick me? I mean I was just an ordinary person, unless she knew about my powers. Which was highly unlikely. I stood there in a daze until Jo poked me. "Come on Yves. We need to go."

I watched as the other people began to swarm out of the room and I followed quickly. It took a few seconds for Jo to catch up with Ingrid trailing behind her.  
"I'm going to 'Scientific Evidence'" Jo declared. I looked down and changed my glasses. "What about you guys? Ingrid?"  
"I'm thinking of 'Human Impacts'" She gave me the same look Jo gave me earlier.

Eager to escape I said: "I'm down for 'Ecosystem Impact' so see you both later ok?"

**Ok. I'm off to help out September 2013 entrants (i.e the new year 7's) look around my awesome school! Post a new chapter later!**

**Wanstead high school is the best… da da da da… What rhymes with best?  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N So… I'm officially on strike with my parents. They won't but me SEEKING CRYSTAL until Monday because I've already bought two other books this week. =( Still it is only a few days away so I can't wait!**

**Chapter 4:**

I smiled as I walked down the corridor to the room we were all to gather in. – Glad that I could rid of them. Don't get me wrong they were nice girls, just a bit clingy. – I sat down in my seat and looked around. Behind me there was a girl with brown hair studying the room we were in. Around me I found most of the boys and girls studying me, except her. She wouldn't meet my eyes until I finally decided to turn around properly.

I looked at her and smiled. I had a feeling that I'd met her before but quickly dismissed the thought because I'd only been in London for a few days.

"Hi um…" I looked at her label. It read _Wendy Barrie. _Immediately I thought of the countless times Zed would make our Dad ream _Peter Pan _to us at night. "Wendy, you just arrived here today am I right?"  
"Yes" She whispered with a distant look on her face. The question was gnawing at my mind so I decided to ask it.  
"Any relation?"  
"Sorry?"  
I flicked my pencil to her name. "To J M Barrie. You know, _Peter pan and Wendy_?"

Something flashed across her face. I wasn't sure what it was so I decided to wait for her answer.  
"Er… no… I wish."  
"What school are you from?" Something else flashed across her face. This time I realised it was fear. The feeling that I'd met her before came back and I realised I couldn't sit still.

"Newcastle… um… school for girls."  
"Newcastle, that's in northern England isn't it?"  
She seemed hesitant. "Yeah" Wendy thought to herself before speaking up again. "Yes, not far from the border with Scotland."  
"Never been there." Scotland had never been exotic enough for my mum **(A/N sticking to mum) "**Going to college there too?"  
"Um yes." She paused. "Aberdeen"  
I remembered reading about a Aberdeen college. "Oh cool. They've a great Geoscience department which is doing really cutting edge stuff on petroleum. Have you read their recent paper on Co2 storage?"

She had a slightly bewildered look on her face. "Well of course. That's why I applied. Me, Miss Geoscience" Wendy certainly didn't seem like it. "Petroleum… um… attraction is so fascinating"  
I raised my eyebrows. "Extraction, you mean" I corrected her.  
"Sorry, slip of the tongue, extraction."

I still wasn't convinced. "So what's your course?"  
"Geoscience" How more stupid could this Wendy girl have gotten?  
"Yeah but, within that you have to specialize don't you?"  
"Well I'd thought I'd concentrate on the Geo bit to start with – I mean Geography."  
"I'm taking Environmental studies in Berkeley in the fall but I'll be dipping into the Geography programme too, so we'll have lots in common." I turned around as the teacher walked in.  
"Er… yes" I heard behind me. "That'll be interesting, Berkeley."  
She said Berkeley like it was something foreign on her tongue. I glanced over my shoulder. "California." Didn't she know that?

"Absolutely, I've heard of it, of course I have." Still suspicious I turned my attention back to the teacher.  
"Hello everyone, my name is Dr Sharma. I cannot tell you how delighted I am to see how many of you have chosen this option!" Not as many as you think Dr Sharma. Some of us are here to avoid two girls and others didn't even know what this module is.

"You've all been chosen as you are the top science students from you college and schools – our brightest stars who we hope, will shine for the next few decades at least. And as you all know, Ecosystem Impact is where the action is really going to be for any innovative scientists. Let's start by doing a table round and finding out a little about each other."

She got a few papers out and began to hand them out until she turned her attention to me. – At least I thought it was me.  
"Girl at the back." Phew, not me. "Sorry I don't know you're name, are you all right?"  
Behind me I felt Wendy nod.  
"Good because I usually expect to send my students to sleep after I've spoken for a bit, not before I even get started."  
A few students laughed at her joke politely.  
"Yes… er… Sorry," What was up with this girl? Why was she so distracted?  
"Shall we begin then? Perhaps the student in the seat in front of you would like to introduce themselves?"  
I realised that she was talking about me. "Yes Dr Sharma I'd be happy to."

I was about to speak, but I noticed another change in the air…

**A/N Ouch my back. Anyway enough about me and more about you. What did you think? Remember to REVIEW, even if it is just a tiny smiley face.**

**I dislike gangnam style.  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello guys, after minutes (Yes MINUTES!) of begging my dad finally bought me Seeking Crystal yesterday! Whooo I can't wait until Friday or Saturday or Sunday or Monday because they are the days I might get it. (Or it may come earlier) Sorry this chapter isn't long. As I said before long chapters aren't my thing and I have loads of Netball Matches for my school do I'm kinda busy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I looked around while not moving my head and realised that we were in that freeze frame again.. I felt someone grab at my bag and I peered down only to find it was Wendy. Then I realised something – she could be a Savant. I had never heard about a Savant that could stop time, but it was a possibility. I could give her to Mum and Dad to put on the Savant Net and she could be punished! **(A/N Not very Yves like, I know, but he's going to regret it later)**

It was like I had a wall around me in my mind. No matter how much I pushed or shoved against it, it just wouldn't move. I knew some Savants could receive Telepathy so I decided to try it out on her.

_How can you?_

I watched as she crashed into the door. She either must've got my message or slipped on the carpet. – Both were very unlikely.

Suddenly everyone turned back to normal. Several students carried on jotting down their names on paper; others caught pencils they'd flicked up into the air. All of them had returned back to what they were doing a few minutes ago. As if they hadn't noticed anything happened. Well of course they didn't! I scolded myself. They're not Savants!

"How did…?" Dr Sharma swung around, not believing her eyes, because down on the floor crouching was Wendy. Other students stared wide-eyed. Probably wondering how she got there in a blink of an eye – which was how long it was for them.

Quick to recover, I jumped over my desk and started to run to her. She wouldn't get away with my bag this time. Only just realising I was onto her, she sprinted down the corridor. I began to run faster my legs pumping with adrenalin. Wendy ducked into the first empty classroom and quickly, I followed.

_Who are you? What do you want from me?_

I felt her shiver from my message. I waited for her to talk to me but instead she did something else.

_Go away, just go away!_

I went still and felt something click inside my mind. Her voice was as clear as a bell. I thought back to when told me when he knew Sky was his Soulfinder: Telepathy. I decided to try it out again. But first I tried to haul her back into the room; no luck.

_How do you do that? You… you're different: Speak to me again._

_Bugger off._

I laughed, full with glee. My soulfinder! My soulfinder! My soulfinder! I wanted to scream. Wendy looked at me with a blank expression.

_It's you! I know it's you!_

She peered at me with a scared look on her face. Wanting to get away she kicked at me, hitting my stomach but my grip was so fierce I wouldn't let go.

_Uh-uh, none of that Wendy._

I yanked at her leg and finally she tumbled inside the room. To make sure she wouldn't run off again, I sat on her back. I realised she still had my bag so I swiftly took it away from her.

"I'll take that thanks"

* * *

**Blah Blah Blah sorry 'bout the shorty chapter. I'll try and update later this week! Remember to review the story because your reviews are awesome.**

**(Especially **_**XxLost-In-The-EchoxX**_**your reviews make me LOL in real life)**

**My leg!  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay so… I got Seeking Crystal the day before yesterday (Thursday) and I'm on page 45. (I'm not a slow reader I just had two other books on the go that I needed to finish) To be exact the part I'm on goes like this: (I don't own it Joss Stirling does)**

_**Two? Trace plus one. My guess would be that Androcles **_**(That's what Crystal calls Xav BTW) **_**might well be coming to find out why the lion had not sent him a paw report. Damn. And it had been such a good day.**_

**My first impressions? Meh. **

**It hasn't really drawn me in yet like in Stealing Phoenix and Finding Sky did. Hard to keep up with but I KNOW it will get better when Xav returns!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She just stared at me. Her face full of fright. I didn't know why until I realised it; police. She thought I was going to turn her in!

Wendy snapped out of her trance. "Please let me steal something from you." She begged. Wow I thought. She's still trying to steal something from me? What is up with her?

"We'll get to that later" I put my hand on her head wanting to stroke her soft feathery hair. She still looked at me blankly – hyper aware of where my hand was. And then it hit me, she might not know what a soulfinder is – like sky. "Who would think my soulfinder would turn out to be a thief?"

She went very still. I kept my hand on her head. Wendy dropped her eyes to the ground lost in her own thought bubble.  
"You know what that means?" I brushed my hand down her hot neck feeling her shiver. "I thought maybe, you didn't. My brothers' soulfinder didn't know. You're a Savant?"

Her eyes flickered to the door and we could hear footsteps coming down the corridor. After a few seconds she finally nodded.

Wendy's gaze stayed locked on the door and I saw fear cloud up in her eyes. I then realised I was still sitting on her. "If you I let you up, shall we tell them it was a joke?" She nodded.

Slowly, I got off her. She didn't spring up to make a dash for it – but I knew she would try. "But you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid like _escape me"_

A defeated look had crossed her face and I knew I had won. "Ok" she said. I slid my hand down her arm reaching for her hand but instead it was met with a bandage.  
"I did this?"  
The look on her face gave away the answer. Immediately I felt bad for burning her hand.  
"Sorry I couldn't let you take that stuff – it wasn't mine for you to steal. But I admit I lost control. I have to keep a lid on my emotions or my gift gets out of hand. You really pissed me off yesterday.

She peered at me like she was looking into my mind and frowned. I took her elbow and helped her up as soon as the door swung open and banged on the wall.

"What's going on here?" Dr Sharma asked at the door.  
I stepped in front of Wendy signalling that I'd handle this and protect her. I tried to think of the first excuse that came to my head. Luckily I was an expert at excuses because of Zed.  
"Please accept out apologies, doctor. Wendy and I are old friends and have this deal going where she teases me by taking my bag." I shrugged trying to make it casual. "Started with stealing Twinkies at grade school, now progressed to whole backpacks, really juvenile I know."

"I'm disappointed in both of you. This conference is not for children but adults. – act your age."  
I felt Wendy weave at her feet and I pulled her closer to me by putting my hand round her waist.  
"Absolutely. We hear you loud and clear, please accept our apologies."

"Then get back in the seminar so we can do some work." She huffed out of the room barely looking back.

I started to walk Wendy out of the room. This was easier than I thought. "I can't go back in there!" she hissed.

"Yes you can. There's a break at twelve, we can sort everything out then." There's going to be _a lot _to sort out.

"I know nothing about the stuff you're doing"

I smiled at her. Of course she didn't know what we were talking about. Petroleum attraction… ha! "Yes I guessed. Miss Geoscience"

Her eyes glazed over and she shook her head. "You OK?" I asked.  
She thought to herself and licked her lips. I decided that she was ok so I pushed her into the seminar room.  
"This stuff to boring for you already? Weren't planning on running away were you?" I heard someone shout.  
I laughed it off. "No! I can't get enough."  
I started to apologize to everyone who was staring at Wendy and I. Instead of letting her sit in her original seat I pulled her into the vacant seat beside me.

I didn't let go of her worried that she would do her time stopping thing and run away. I noticed her sullen look. "Got any handcuffs?" I muttered hoping to make her laugh.

She put her head on the table and I stared at her before getting a bottle out of my bag and holding it in front of her. She must be thirsty after that high speed chase; I thought._  
Drink_

_Can't_

_Why not? I haven't even opened it._

_Please let me steal something from you._ There it was, that question again. Unusual. I devised a plan; if she wasn't going to drink unless she stole something from me, she might as well steal the water.

I put the water back into my bag. _That's my water. Whatever you do, don't steal it from me.  
_She reached down and took the bottle out of my bag. She uncapped it and drank the whole lot. I shook my head, wanting to laugh but knowing it was wrong.

_You're strange._

She crushed the empty bottle. _And you're not?_

* * *

**A/N Yay finally I'm on chapter 5! Please can you review? I'm currently in a bad mood because of Meg Cabot. She finished ****Abandon #2: Underworld** (Second book in the Abandon Series) **with such a brilliant cliff hanger and the third books blurb that I am tearing my hair out not knowing what the third books name is and when it'll come out. So a review from all of you (**Hey! That rhymes!) **Will put me in a better mood.**

**Please?  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N you were all right! I love seeking crystal now! God I think Xav ****was**** jealous when he found out about Crystal and Steve. Hee hee. Right now I'm up to the part where they have to go in the helicopter with the famous man Steve. And Xav says "Piece of Cake" =) God I want to know what happens but I don't want the story to end. Arrgh!**

**This chapter is short but that's because I already posted yesterday =)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I was still jumping in my seat by the time Dr Sharma ended the lecture and called out "If you want the Panini's get there quick because they are just delicious and finish quickly!"

I wished Zed was in London so I could talk to him about soulfinders, but sadly he wasn't. Wendy – or at least I think that was her real name – and I watched as everyone made their way out of the seminar room leaving us together, alone.

"Shall we start with out names?" I asked, taking her bandaged hand in mine. "I'm Yves Benedict. I come from Wrickenbridge in Colorado" I waited for her to ask where that was, but she didn't so I carried on. "That's in America, in the Rockies. I've seven brothers and I'm number six. My younger brother Zed found his soulfinder a few months ago."

She thought to herself for a moment and I realised Wendy Barrie may not be her real name. "And what about you? Is Wendy your real name?" She took her badge off, confirming my suspicions and she got that glazed look in her eyes she had gotten before. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Hey, hey what's the matter?" I pulled her head to my shoulder and immediately felt her relax. "Finding you is the best thing that has ever happened to me, don't you understand? Aren't you please that its me, not even a tiny bit?"

She took in what I had just said and considered it. I knew that she was thinking about my looks and how other people have approached me.

"Look I know it's a lot to take in, but give it time. I realized I came across a bit geeky – you know correcting you about Petroleum extraction and everything" I winced inside and rubbed the back of her neck trying to hide it.

"We didn't get the best of starts I admit"

She tried to laugh and I decided I liked it "You mean because I stole your stuff?"

I carried on rubbing her neck. "Well yes, but I also hurt you when I blew up my gear. I'm really sorry about that. What did the doctor say?"

She pushed off my chest and wiped her eyes with her bandage. "It's fine"

I pulled her hands towards me and noticed Clingfilm under the bandage. Um… Ok? "You didn't go to a doctor did you?" I cursed to myself in my head. why didn't she go to the doctor? What was really going on here?

"People like me don't go to doctors." People like me?... She tried to pull her hand away and failed.

"They do now" I declared. I pulled her up with me. "Come on, I'll find out where the nearest emergency room is, I'll never forgive myself if that scars."

"I'm not going, I can't"

I turned to face her and tried to keep my temper at bay. Why was she so damn stubborn? I just didn't understand!

"Wendy, don't make a mistake. I'm ready to forgive you for trying to steal from me – twice wasn't it? – but if you won't get yourself medical attention then I'll have no choice but to turn you into the police." By the Police I meant Trace or Victor "and let them make sure you're seen by a qualified practitioner."

* * *

**A/N Sigh. I love writing this. Don't forget to review!**

**I am the girl who dreams of para, para, paradise  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N I am so scared. I need to get my cervical cancer (Ew.) jabs at school tomorrow or the day after (preferably the day after because I get Thursday and Friday off) I'm scared they might HURT! My friends are making fun out of me because I'm the (supposed) tough one in the group and I'm scared. It's human to be scared…. Right?**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

She pulled a face and pushed her chair back roughly. "Get the hell away from me! You don't know the first thing about me or my life and already you're ordering me around!"

That hurt, badly, but I didn't show it. Instead I tapped her in the middle of her chest like a teacher pointing a finger at their student. "You're completely wrong; I do know the first thing about you: you're my soulfinder. That fact takes first, second and third place in my life. What about in yours?"

She covered her face with her hands. "Just… just go away!"

I clenched my fists together and stood up straighter. Why was she being so difficult? Why couldn't she just… just… come with me to get checked up so her hands don't scar? I don't need a constant reminder that I've hurt my soulfinder do I? And Sky and Mum will definitely not approve. "I can't go away. You're being foolish – reckless with your health!"

I noticed a fire next to me. Cursing in my mind I put it out with a _very expensive _book in my bag. "Goddamn it, look what you made me do!"

"Me? That fire thing is your business not mine!"

I took a deep breath, knowing that now wouldn't be the best time to fight. "Look I've got to stick with you – that's the deal with soulfinders, you know that. Do you think I'm pleased that mine is a thief – a sneak that uses her gift to rip people off?" I knew it would hurt her but I was too riled up to stop. "Hell no! I'd dreamed about this moment – but it involved, I don't know, moonlight and roses or something, not a kick in the stomach and a thousand dollars of property going up in smoke! So the least you can do is see to that burn if I tell you should!" I took in a deep breath.

I couldn't read her mind, but I wished I could – her face was as blank as her tone. "I've seen to my injury as best as I can. You needn't worry about it."

I couldn't help but flinch at her voice. It was so cold and hard. "Not good enough Wendy. I made my gear explode, so I am responsible for clean up."

She shook her head. "Not this time, I'm not your mess to clean up."

I smiled – but it wasn't one of my genuine ones. "That's exactly what you are"

She pulled a face. "Well thanks for that. Nice meeting you. Really must be going" She started to head towards the exit.

"You can't leave"

She stared at something – I didn't know what "What are you going to do? Wrestle me to the floor? Oh I forgot, you already did that already."

At that moment the door opened and Wendy had to take a step back. Jo and Ingrid put their heads through the gap and I groaned inwardly.

"Yves what's keeping you?" Jo asked. She pouted as soon as she saw Wendy. "Oh hi sorry, did we interrupt something?"

Yes. You did actually. I picked up my bag and put it on my shoulder. "Wendy burned her hand, I was just offering to take it to a doctor and get it dressed properly."

Ingrid wrinkled her nose at this. "That looks painful. The poor thing, do you want us to come?"

_No way. _Wendy just stared at Ingrid – which was good because I didn't want her to ruin things. "No need, just let the conference organizers know where we've gone if they ask. See you later."

I took Wendy's arm and dragged her out of the room – half expecting her to start kicking and screaming; but she didn't. Instead she just kept to herself and obediently followed.

We finally reached the reception and I smiled at the receptionist. "Excuse me" She turned to look at me and immediately her face widened into a wide grin. "My friend here burned herself yesterday and I really think she should get it looked at by a doctor. Is there a hospital near by?"

Amazingly the lady's smile grew even broader before she turned around to look for a map. I noticed Wendy stare at her and I wondered why. There was nothing unusual going on.

"The Royal London, **(A/N Where I was brought into this world! Whoo!) **Whitechapel Road. A stop on the tube – that's the subway to you." She giggled and I saw Wendy do a double take. "Or you can walk your friend if she is well enough to do so."

She gave me a map with a big red circle and then I realised this receptionist was the one I'd met earlier. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. "Thanks, we'll jump in a cab." I walked Wendy to the exit.

When we were outside she pushed me away and I almost toppled over. "That's enough. What part of "I'm not going to the hospital" do you not understand?"

"The "not" part" I tried to hide my smile, knowing that she'd just get angrier if she saw it; but I failed. "Look Wendy, what harm can a little trip to the ER do? You guys don't even have to pay, so it can't be money or insurance problems."

She gazed at the traffic and I had the feeling that she was thinking of escaping again. "It's not that I'm stupid, I just can't"

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to control my emotions. Why? Why can't she just give it a rest?

"Wendy, why do I get the impression that you are about to sprinkle your fairy dust and fly away from me?"

* * *

**A/N Done done done… the chapter. No word I don't want to delete the repeated words. Damn auto correct.**

**Anyway I need your reviews to cheer me up =) It seems like everyone is busy! A smiley face will give me power.**

**~ThepurplecheetaWhoThinksBeem oIsJustTheCutest.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N whoop whoop! No school for me today and tomorrow so I have an extra long weekend! Oh and my injections are on the 5****th ****of November (first day of school) which has just brightened up my day! Isn't life just sweet?**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

She shook her head and folded her arms around her waist. After a few minutes she dropped her gaze to the floor. I let her stay like that for a few moments before I put my finger under her head and tipped it up.

"Wendy talk to me, let me help you. I'm sorry I said that stuff inside, but I was angry. I act like an idiot when my gift gets loose – just ask my brothers. It annoys the hell out of me that even after years of discipline and practise; I'm not in full control of my emotions." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't suppose you'll give me a pass for it being the day I met my soulfinder, hey?"

She nodded and I noticed pain flicker over her face.  
"Wendy I can't bear to see you in pain when we can do something about it."

She though something over before speaking up. "Phee; my name's Phee"

I smiled – genuinely pleased that she was finally warming up to me. "Just Phee?"

"Short for Phoenix"

"Any other names?" If she did have one.

She hesitated. "Corrigan" Phoenix Corrigan. Sweet; she didn't seem like a Phoenix. They were sleek and slender and definitely didn't wear old baggy cardigans with clumpy shoes.

"So Phoenix Corrigan, you have an allergy to hospitals?" I noticed I had lost the feeling in my leg so I shifted my weight to the other one. She nodded after I was done.

"Doctors Clinic?"

"Same deal" I groaned inside; what do I do now? I thought about asking my family for help and then I realised. Xav! I could ask him!

I took out my phone. "I've an idea. Don't move" I found Xavs number, pressed the green button and held it to my ear.

"Yves?"

"Hey Xav, got a minute?"

"It depends…" I heard a lot of talking and shouting in the background.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Globe theatre, now what do you want Yves?"

"I've got a bit of a situation. Can you meet me back at the apartment in half an hour?"

He groaned. "Aw Yves! I've got a guide here eating out of palm and now you're wanting me to dump her just as things were getting great? You are the worst brother. Even worse than Zed." **(A/N for some reason I can't stop laughing when I read this. Maybe it's something to do with seeking crystal.)**

"Ok; Yeah, I know I'm a pain in the butt. Tell her you'll call her later."

"But I could lose her by then! I saw another guide eyeing her up. Are you sure it's even worth the trouble?"

"Uh-huh, but trust me, you'll want to be part of this."

I ended the call and smiled at Phoenix. "Problem solved."

"Who were you just talking to?" She warily rubbed her arms. She glanced around her but inside me I knew that she wasn't going to run away again.

"My brother, Xav. He's in London with me."

"Xav?"

I knew she was thinking about how unusual out names were. "Yeah, my mom and dad had this alphabetical thing going with us, starting with trace and ending with Zed. Xavier, he's the next one up from me. We told them they should've started with 'A' and then we could've all been things like Alan, David and Ben, but they thought that was too boring. Mom and Dad can be like that – you know different to make a point."

I paused, remembering that she had asked me about Xav, not my family history. "Xav's a healer, not that you'd guess that; terrible bedside manner. I'm taking you to see him. You won't have to put a foot in a medical practise."

I stopped at the kerb and signalled my hand out for a taxi. One came cruising by, a few seconds later. "Take us to the barbican please."

We got in and I stretched my legs in front of me – glad that we could finally rest. I realised I hadn't finished about Xav. "He's really annoyed with me, he spent all morning chatting up a guide at the globe theatre and now he's having to dump her when things were looking promising."

"He shouldn't" she objected "Not for me" At least my soulfinder had one good trait.

"Course he should. You're mine, so that makes you family. Our need is greater than his." I put my arm around her and felt her relax – even if it was a tiny bit. "Don't you have brothers or sisters?"

She went back into her daze and I turned to look out of the window, watching London whiz past. "I wish Sky was here, she's be able to help" To help whether to determine Phee was lying; to help guide me around this confusing maze.

Behind me I heard "Who's Sky?"

I pulled her closer, wanting her to relax; wanting her to know that she was safe. "My younger brothers soulfinder. She's British."

"Oh"

"She sees people emotions. Makes her really intuitive and she's come from a rough place." I remembered looking into her memories and shuddered inside. "I think she's understand you better than us"

"But she's not here?"

"No she's on vacation with Zed and her parents."

The taxi pulled up below the Barbican Centre and I passed the driver a ten pound note.

_Hey Xav, we're here._

_Finally! So why did you need me?_

_Oh just a Savant friend that needs medical attention. _Better not tell him she's my soulfinder now.

_What's her name?_

_Phoenix Corrigan, but she prefers to be called Phee._

_Well bring her up then! I don't have all day._

I felt tugging on my shirt and realised Phee was taking me back to the taxi.

* * *

**A/N Never been to the Barbican centre but I googled it and counted twenty floors. Sheesh Phoenix can run down stairs fast! Which reminds me, I really should get ready for my cross country in school. I came 8 ****out of 120 last time but I think I'll come 120 out of 120 this time. =( **

**R&R!  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry for not putting a chapter up yesterday! But guess what! I found out that I have to do a Graphic Novel for my English I.L.A (Project) and I'm doing **_**Divergent, Divergent, Divergent, Divergent. **_**Whoo! My best friend is doing Finding Sky or Stealing Phoenix! *Does finns science dance around the room* I'm in such a good mood!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

I tried to get her off me. "Will you tell me about yourself Phee? I want to know where you're coming from"

She gaped at me before tugging me back to the driver. I followed, knowing that the sooner we got this over with the sooner Xav could she to her hand.

We got to the taxi and she put her hand through the little gap. She pulled out the change and pressed it into my palm. I heard the driver snort at her actions. "You can't give him three-sixty as a tip!"

Why on earth not? I put the coins back into the tray to thank the driver for driving us. "Yeah I can, leave it Phee – it's not a big deal" Yes. It's not like I don't have money lying around that everyone I know is refusing to take.

I got out of the taxi and saw Phee stumble behind me. Knowing she needed help, I held my hand out.

_Follow me._

Surprisingly, she took it. _Lead the way O master._

I raised an eyebrow. _Glad to see that you have seen the light. I only want what's best for you._

_Mr Arrogant or what?_

_I don't mean it like that. _I shook my head, scolding myself for letting her get the wrong impression. _I just want to get this right but I seem to be doing it all wrong. _

_Then let me go. _Why did she want to escape so much?

_That would be a tragedy. Give me a chance here, please._

I began to feel uncomfortable at all this. I guess I should've expected it because I was never good around girls.

_Ok until my hand is seen to. Then we'll go from there._

I got my keys out of my jacket pocket and opened the front door. We walked up a few flights of stairs in silence until we reached the lift. I put the key in the special slot to reach our apartment.

"I thought you lived in America" she asked. Nice to know she was paying attention.

"Borrowed the apartment off a friend of one of my brothers" I tapped the wall of the lift, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

"Which one? Wilbur? Walt?"

I smiled at her attempts to guess Wills name. "Not a bad guess, Victor. I don't have a brother called Wilbur or Walt – just Will. You'll like him" I remembered Wills easy going smile.

"If I ever have kids" What was she suggesting? "I'm going to call them really simple things like that: Names that are so normal no one will blink when they answer the register or… or get a library card"

I laughed uneasily, still shaken up about the children comment. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I got teased for having a girls name – you know Eve – for having a girls name" I remembered David and Simon. "My mom and Dad plucked names from their ancestors all over the world for their sons – and I had to suffer for it. Phoenix must have been a burden at school until, I suppose it became cool to be different."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Never went to school that I can remember"

I blinked and blinked again. That couldn't have been right. She must be lying. I heard the lift chime and the doors slid open. "How… but surely you have to go to school in England; everyone does."

"Hmm…" Was all she replied.

I still couldn't understand it. "But you know things – you've read _Peter Pan"_

"_And Wendy. _I didn't say I didn't have lessons. You can learn a lot if you want to."

I carried on walking to the door. What did she mean? How can she have learnt about stuff if she didn't go to school? Unless she was home-schooled; but she didn't seem like that sort of person.

I shrugged it off "I guess you can." I put the key in the lock of out door and twisted it so it clicked open. "Hey Xav! We're back!"

Xav walked out of the bathroom wiping his hands on his black towel.

_Wow, she's cute! But how can someone as cute as that hurt themselves?_

_Xav! Behave yourself; she got hurt in one of my fires._

_Ok fine, that was stupid of you to hurt her though._

"Hi Phee I've set up in here. Bring the patient in Nurse"

"You told him about me?" she hissed.

I prodded her between her shoulder blades. "Only your name and that you got burnt by one of my fires. Didn't want to distract him with the rest until he's seen to your hand. Let's not keep the doctor waiting."

* * *

**A/N Done this chapter! YAY I've found out JS might do an exclusive short on Sky and Zed… Not so sure though**

**~Thepurplecheeta**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Yay it's another chapter! I spoil you too much don't I? I have to pay more attention to my other Fanfiction though because it's almost finished. (I hate that feeling… knowing it's almost finished) So I can't promise that I won't update as much. (But I probably will, knowing me)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

I watched over Phees' shoulder as Xav examined her hand. He turned it this way and that. I couldn't help but wince when I saw her blisters. You did Yves; I told myself. You were the one who hurt his soulfinder. It's what you get for letting your gift get out of hand.

"Sheesh Yves, I thought you grew out of playing with fire." And here was Xav, making me feel worse

"Don't rub it in, you know I try." I dug my fingernails into my palms, trying to control myself.

"This needs a hospital" He glared at me.

_Back off Xav! _"She won't go"

_Fine Yves I'll back off but Wow can you get any dumber by the second? We need to lower our standards for you. _He turned to face Phee. "You're an idiot you know that?" I tensed up. "I can help but I can't see how deep this has gone. Does this hurt?"

Xav touched her arm and she nodded. "Don't take this the wrong way, but that's good."

_Little brother you are so lucky that this isn't very deep. This could've scarred. What were you thinking? Wait, obviously you weren't thinking at all._

I decided I couldn't take Xav's stupid remarks any longer. "I'm going to get us some drink and a round of sandwiches. Don't wait up for me"I muttered while going into the kitchen.

As I was buttering the bread I thought to myself. Why did she want to get away from me so badly? Did she not want a soulfinder? Or did she have a boyfriend from wherever she's come from that she already loved? I had heard of Savants that had rejected their soulfinders for normal people. How could I have believed this might not happen to me? I mean, there was a chance wasn't there?

I poured drinks into three glasses and stretched my arms. I went to the doorway and heard Xav ask: "What do you do? Not put out fires obviously"

_We all love your sparkling wit Xav. _I told him

"This and that"

I decided to put in my own contribution. "She stops time – or slows it."

"Neat" He chucked the Clingfilm into the bin. "Useful"

"Yeah, allows her to be one of the sharpest thieves I've ever seen in action." I knew it would hurt her but I might as well have told Xav how we met. It was obvious he was going to ask

"Shut up" she hissed.

"Oh yes and she's my soulfinder, lunch is served." I walked back into the kitchen with a big smile on my face.

I knew Xav would be staring at Phee like a goldfish so I decided to save her from it. "Phee, Xav, hurry up or I'll eat it all"

I heard Xav pat her on the shoulder as I bit into my sandwich. "You have my commiserations. He may act like a twit sometimes but he's the nice one in our family, so it could've been worse."

* * *

"Yves you have been a bit harsh on her, I think you should go get her now."

I chucked a cucumber at Xav but he stopped it in mid-air. "Fine, fine; I'll go get her." I got up and went to the bathroom door. After breathing in a few times I tapped on the door.

"Phee are you OK in there?" I was worried she might have escaped but then I heard a soft bang inside.

"look I'm sorry I came out with it like that, I tell my brothers everything – we're really close. I should've thought about what you might think"

I paused to let it sink in. "He won't mind if I don't – about the stealing thing"

I knew she had gotten back into her mute mode so I decided to use my gift to say sorry. It was a trick Will had helped me develop when I was 12. I sent down some fire through the gap of the bathroom door. I heard her yelp and I smiled sadly.

"For you" I said.

I imagined the ball of fire spinning into lilies – the way Will had told me I should. When I knew it was done I said: "Come out when you're ready"

When I entered the kitchen I saw Xav downing his third glass of water. "She's not coming out" I told him

"Hmm… OK" after a few moments he said "Are you sure you're not sympathising with her?"

"What do you mean?" I balled my hands into fists.

"All I can say little brother, is that, after years of faultless living, when you get into trouble, you do it properly" He went to the refrigerator to get his fourth glass. "If it was Zed, Trace or Vick, I'd've understood, but you!"

"We don't choose our soulfinders" I wasn't exactly ecstatic when I found out what Phee was.

"Are you sure it's her? I mean, she doesn't look a likely match for you, not like Zed and Sky"

"Come on there was nothing obvious about them at first either – they grew together" I knew I had to defend us. I was tired of being looked down at constantly. "That's how it'll be for us" Hopefully

"You hope. You didn't say if you were sure, I mean, don't take offence Yves" he picked up a doughnut and bit a chunk out of it, then put it back down. "But I know you haven't dates that many girls and I thought, maybe, you were, like, getting mixed up." I'd had enough; I looked around frantically before setting my gaze on his doughnut and set fire to it. Instantly I felt relieved.

"Holy cow! That was my doughnut you just nuked!" (**A/N Mwahahaha this is hilarious) **

* * *

**A/N I love it when Phoenix says: "Shouted the jerk from the kitchen" .**

**This chapter is dedicated to my play list of music:**

**Queen – Bohemian Rhapsody  
Nevermind – Total Access  
Florence + Machine – Rabbit Heart  
Florence + Machine – What the water gave me  
Florence + Machine – You've got the love  
Florence + Machine – Spectrum (Say my name)  
Coldplay – viva la vida  
Coldplay – Clocks  
Coldplay – Paradise  
Shontelle – Impossible  
Taylor Swift – Marys Song (Oh My My)  
Brigit Mendler – Ready or Not  
Marceline and The Ice King – Remember You (God this song makes me cry even though its a cartoon)  
Eminem ft Dido – Stan  
Eminem – Not afraid**

**Without you songs I would never get over my writers block. (Gah I just love F+TM)**

**~Thepurplecheeta**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm really really **_**really**_** sorry that I fell off the face of the earth! I've been super busy; Two netball matches, (One today (WE WON) and the other was on Tuesday (WE WON!)) Guides and on top of that HOMEWORK! It's annoying when people say 'Enjoy your childhood' I mean, how can we when we have too much homework?**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

"Back off Xav!" I picked up the glasses from the dishwasher. "Just because I'm not the Super Bowl champion in serial dating like you. I know what I feel when I'm seeing a girl and I'm telling you, this is completely different – another orbit entirely. When she answered me telepathically, it all kind of clicked. More than that, my whole centre or gravity shifted to her, you know?" I moved to the cupboard and began to put the glasses in.

"No I don't know – I have not found mine have I?"

"Sorry" I shut the cupboard door.

"No problem, I'm not offended; hey I think I might be the lucky one today. She's… she's not what I expected. Weird looking – these funny glasses and clothes like something our grandma would wear. I thought there'd be some kind of chemistry, you know, with a soulfinder."

"I guess" I moved over to sit across him. "She didn't look like that yesterday – I'm not sure what's the real her at all" I remembered back to the day I unofficially met her at the Olympic stadium. "I'm in over my head. She's got issues – and issues under those issues. She won't tell me much about herself: all I've got so far is a name and the fact that she's never been school."

"And that she's a professional thief – don't forget that choice bit of information. If you keep in mind the other reason why we're here: don't you think it odd that she zeroed in on you as her target?"

I ran my finger across the table. "Yes I know: we'll have to ask her about that. I will, but it's all so complicated at the moment. She doesn't trust me. What time is Vick getting back from his meeting with Scotland Yard?"

"About six. You've got five hours to work out if she is going to be a security risk or not, then we'll have to turn her over to him to check out."

I thought about the countless times she wouldn't listen to me. "She's not going to like that."

We sat in silence until I noticed energy outside the room. I wouldn't have noticed it earlier but the energy levels so low they were hard to trace.

_Xav stay there, I think she's trying to escape._

_How many times has she done this?_

I shrugged. _More than three._

"Going somewhere?" I said as she jumped frantically for the top bolt.

"Yes. Home." She jumped again but had no luck.

I walked towards her – not wanting to make her aggravated. "And where is home? I don't think you said."

"That's right, I didn't say" She kicked the door and I sucked in my breath. Vick was _definitely _not going to like that.

"You've not had lunch yet." To stop her from kicking the door down I undid the bolt.

"Not hungry"

_That's a lie._

_What you're a mind reader now? _She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

_No I sense energy and yours is dangerously low. Everyone has a unique energy signature; yours is telling me that you have no gas in the tank. When did you last eat?_

She shrugged. "I'll get something on the way back."

I turned around to go back to the kitchen knowing she wouldn't be able to escape. "You need a key for the lift"

"I'll take the stairs then"

"Need a key for them too unless you want to set off the fire alarm." I smiled as I picked up a ham sandwich.

She stomped into the kitchen and held out her hand. I bit my lip to stop from laughing – she looked like a frumpy old lady wanting something to be done. "Can I have the key please?"

I slapped the sandwich I was holding into her hand. "Eat"

"I'm vegetarian"

_Xav?_

_On it._

Xav took the sandwich away and I replaced it with a non-meat one. "_Please _eat_"_

She huffed and moved over to sit by the window. I flopped down onto a sofa as Xav sighed.

_Wow Yves, I never realised soulfinder business was this hard._

_Just wait until you get yours._

I cut him off and picked up a book and pretended to read it but instead I was studying Phee. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that I had a soulfinder _she _was her.

Phee wolfed down her sandwich – confirming my suspicions that she was hungry. As soon as she finished she brushed her hands. "Are you going to return to the conference?"

I almost laughed out loud but then realised she didn't know the Benedict family, so instead I shook my head. "Got more important things to sort out now"

"Jo and Ingrid will be disappointed"

I grimaced as Xav laughed. "Jo _and _Ingrid?" And here I was thinking these conferences were all for guys who looked like Brains out of _Thunderbirds._ I got you all wrong bro. I should've paid more attention in school."

"There is no inverse correlation between beauty and intelligence." **(A/N I love this line) **I snapped. I remembered all the time Mom told me this.

"Ooo, long words." He chucked a crisp at me and missed. "Sorry a dumbo like me needs a translation."

I rolled my eyes. "Pretty girls can be clever too. In fact, they often are."

"So why didn't you say that in the first place?"

* * *

**A/N I won't be uploading tomorrow because I have cross country and I'll be too tired, but because we have holidays coming up I'll probably be updating more.**

**~Thepurplecheeta**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N And I'm back! (Took me a long time, I'll admit)**

**Chapter 13:**

It was then I realised Phee was still in the room with us. And that she was done eating.

"Another sandwich?" I offered her the plate.

"No; I'm done." I searched her energy levels and they were still low – but not as low as before.

"You're still hungry" I pointed out.

"Just…" She held up her hands "Give me a break OK? I've got to go now."

I turned to Xav. "Make us coffee will you? Phee and I need to talk. We'll be in the lounge"

"No, _Phee and I _won't. Phee will be heading out of here. Key please." She cupped her palm and wiggled her fingers – as if to say _'Give them to me now'_

"Maybe you'd prefer tea?" Xav suggested. I bit my lip to keep my face neutral.

"Screw. You." She headed to the counter and began to flip through the cupboards.

"Before you ransack the house Phee, I think you should know we only have one key each and they are in out pockets." I decided she had nothing to do but listen to what I was saying; so I walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge.

I hid behind the door – ready to pounce on her so she wouldn't be able to escape anymore. I heard her stomping to the lounge; and when she entered I jumped. She tumbled down onto the sofa and I pinned her arms to her sides. I knew my Mom would disapprove, but it was all I could do now.

"OK, this seems to be the only way to get you to listen to me, so I'm good with that."

She closed her eyes and suddenly I felt uncomfortable. I lifted my weight onto my forearms and carried on. "You can either have coffee with me like a civilized person while we sort this out, or we can do this the hard way."

I wasn't sure what the hard way was yet – but I did know it involved Vick.

"Hard way?" She cringed "Please… I'll talk to you. Don't hurt me." I realised hat there was true fear radiating out of her words.

I dropped my forehead to hers. "Phee, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't even think that" I moved back, not wanting her to be scared anymore. "I just meant we'd wait for Vick to get home. He's the second eldest in my family and he's good at getting answers out of people – that's his power. But none of us would harm you; we only want to help you."

She wrapped her arms around her legs. "Yeah right." I ran my fingers through my hair; frustrated because of the lack of trust we had. I thought soulfinders had an immediate bond.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Without her gutsy talk she almost sounded… vulnerable.

I took my glasses off and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Look, I know I'm making mistakes with you, but if you won't tell me anything, that's bound to happen. I want you to believe you can trust me. It's obvious you've come from a difficult background: won't you share a little of what's going on?" I tried to think of an easy subject to start on. "What about your parents? Will they be a problem? Won't they know about soulfinders?"

"My mum died nine years ago." _Okay. _I thought. _Not an easy subject._

"I'm sorry to hear that" I cleared my throat. "So who do you live with? Your Dad?"

She laughed a cold laugh. "Maybe"

"Phee…"

"OK, OK. Look, I live in a sort of group of Savants. We don't stay anywhere long."

"Who looks after you? I mean your mum died and everything"

"You're joking right? I looked after myself, of course. With my gift, I was able to keep my place."

_Um… _"What does 'keep your place' mean?"

"I have to bring in what I'm told to take. Kind of like a rent."

I took her hand but she pulled it back. I tried not to show the hurt on my face. "OK, Oliver. I think I'm getting the picture. So who's your Fagin?" I figured that is she wasn't telling us anything, she probably had someone to be scared of.

She snorted. "More like Bill Sykes"

I smiled inside in triumph. "So you're scared of someone – he's making you do this for him."

She took a while to answer. I'd expected a massive explanation – I'd expected she'd finally open up to me – but she didn't. "Yves, just accept that my world is not yours. You won't understand how it is for me."

"Not if you don't tell me"

At that moment Xav entered with our two mugs of coffee. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" he murmured before leaving us alone again.

"Thanks Xav" I called out. I handed her a mug and then some milk. I watched as she shovelled some sugar into her mug. Glad that she was finally bringing her energy levels up.

"Phee, I have to know why you sought me out in particular yesterday and today. It could be something important"

"Oh, yeah, did I tell you I was sorry about that? You were just a job, you know, nothing personal"

I felt myself relax. "What kind of job?"

"I was shown your photo and told to get your valuables. I suppose someone wanted that next-generation iPad of yours"

I narrowed my eyes. "How did you know that? It looked just the same as the new model."

"Heard you telling Jo-Grid this morning. If it was a secret, you really shouldn't go shooting off your mouth in public"

I was glad I wasn't a girl, because I would've blushed then. "It's not a secret – not now at any rate as all that's left is an interesting sculpture of tortured apple technology" I gesture towards the ruined iPad where Xav had left it this morning.

"I'd say I'd pay you back but I can't. I don't have that kind of money."

"You can pay me back by answering my questions." I countered.

"Do we have to do this now? I'm really tired and don't like talking about myself"

"I would have never guessed." I smiled an ironic smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" I felt her energy levels droop again. "Would you mind if I curled up here for a bit? You can still ask me questions."

"Be my guest" I was glad that she was finally going to talk to me – and it wasn't going to be embarrassing.

As she put her coffee back on the tray, I got a pillow and placed it on my lap. "You'll be more comfortable this way round." I patted the pillow.

She took off her glasses which admittedly made her look… nicer. "Fire away"

I laughed and remember the last time someone had said that to me. "You shouldn't say that to me – I'll take it as an invitation to flex my power. Three fire incidents in two days – you are hell on my control"

I knew that she was going to be too tired to answer my questions, so I let her lie there and kept my hand resting on her hair. I unravelled a few strands of her hair and twiddled them around my fingers. After a few moments she pulled off her scarf.

"Better?" I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Hmm"

"Did you know you have really soft hair?" In fact, I could stay in this position all day.

She didn't reply, so I decided to carry on. "But you should sue your hairdresser"

She smiled. "I'll tell her when I wake up."

**A/N So I've been a bad bad girl. I'll only update every 1-2 weeks because I've got a story called ****Greyfields Academy For boys ****on ****fictionpress. ****Check it out! It's under the name ****Thepurplecheeta. ****=)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

I watched her sleep for after stroking her hair a few more moments.

Xav walked into the room. "Is she sleeping?"

I snorted. "Well of course, why are her eyes closed?"

He shrugs. "She could be waiting to run away again."

"Leave her alone Xav." I growled. "She's obviously from some troubled background. I'm letting her rest so she can fill me in later."

He threw his hands up into the air. "Fine! Just don't blame me if she tries to kick the door down. It's not like _I'm _the one with criminal soulfinder. It's not like–"

"_Shut up!" _I hissed. If Phee wasn't on my lap, I would have jumped up and wrestled him to the floor.

He silently picked up his laptop and leaves the room to go to the kitchen.

I sighed and pick up one of my books. _Oh well. Best to get more learning in if I'm missing college._

After a few hours, Phee shifted her head and I realised she was awake.

"Awake, Sleeping Beauty?" I placed the book pages down to save my page.

She sat up. "Thanks, I needed that"

I stood up and stretched my arms and legs, easing out the cramps. It was hard to sit in one spot for a few hours; but with Phee, it was kind of worth it. "Ready for another drink? Soda?" I walked to the kitchen and ignored Xav – but was glad he was trying to make friends with her.

"What flavour is 'soda'? I only know it as something you use to clean out drains or baking."

I smiled as I pulled out the soda from the fridge. "A fizzy drink in British English. Or perhaps you'd prefer a juice?"

"Yes, orange if you have it"

"Something to eat?"

She shook her head. I went to pour two glasses and got out a packet of biscuits. After, I led Phee to the sofa and offered her a biscuit. She looked at it with dismay before taking it.

I sat back and thought about what would happen if Vick found out. He would probably flip and take her to a police station right away.

"So… um… What do you want to know?" said Phee, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I started with the things gnawing at my head. "Why you came back today would be a good start. You knew my stuff was trashed, but you still followed me and tried to steal from me again. That doesn't make sense if, as you said, you were after the new Apple technology."

She swallowed and nodded. I had a strange sensation to wrap her in my arms and murmur to her that it was all right, but I knew I couldn't; because she was _finally _opening up to me.

"Yes, I see how that looks weird to you. The… um… Thing is that didn't tell my Fagin, as you called him, that the iPad exploded – he wouldn't believe me or he would've punished me.. and… someone else I care about"

I thought back to the thought about Phee already having a boyfriend. "And who's that – the person you care for?"

"A man in my group who's been kind to me. He was badly crippled and I helped nurse him" I felt my shoulders relax. "I went to him when I needed someone to bandage my arm. No one you need to worry about."

I smiled at her – but more at my stupidity. "So transparent, am I? Ok, so what about your Fagin?"

She pulled the pillow to her chest. "He's not a nice guy"

I sighed. "I guessed that"

"He's really powerful – you have to take him seriously" She thought to herself for a moment. "Anyway, he was really set on stealing something from you but didn't tell me exactly what he wanted. When I messed up the first time, I thought I could get a result to keep him happy today – a passport or wallet or something. I didn't know that iPad or phone were special until I heard you telling Ingrid and Jo"

I rubbed my chin. All I had gotten then was that she was under control by someone powerful who liked money.

"But why take the risk of coming back to me? If you thought I was just an ordinary tourist, you could have stolen all sorts of things with your gift and said they were mine. Who would've known?"

"Yeah, that did cross my mind, but the Seer…"

"The who?"

Fear flashed across her face and she picked up her glasses and stuffed them into her pockets.

"I can't do this Yves, I'm so sorry. To many people will get hurt and I'm enough trouble as it is."

Again, the sensation to hug her came, but I kept it down. "Sit down Phee"

"No, I have to go. You have to let me go!" She shouted hysterically as she began to run to the door.

"Xav!" I shouted.

"I'm there." He was blocking the doorway while giving me an '_I-told-you-so' _look. I frowned at him as I ran to the kitchen doorway.

"You're not going anywhere; I thought you'd understood that"

She glanced at both of us. "No, no. It's you that doesn't understand. He'll hurt me."

I held out my hand. "Phee, I won't let anyone hurt you." And surprisingly, I meant it.

She stood still for a moment. "You don't know the Seer. It's not that simple. If I hadn't stolen the water from you today I'd pretty much be dead – he'd made it so I couldn't eat or drink. Until I did the job. He… he does stuff to your mind, makes you obey. If he catches me, he'll make me murder you… or… jump off a bridge. And I'd do it too."

I flinched at her words. _Well that explains her reaction to the 'hard way' _I though dimly.

_What do we do now? I never knew she was in this much trouble! _I glanced at Xav.

_I told you so Yves…_

_Now's not the time!_

"I've told Vick to get back as soon as possible"

"Just stop it – how do you think I fell that you're talking behind my back?" She picked up a stack of magazines and threw them at me.

I batted away the magazines and used the tone I used to calm Zed down. "Calm down, you're free of him, Phee, this Seer person. You're staying with me."

"Shove that; what about Tony?"

I caught it. "Tony?"

"Tony! You can't keep him safe, can you? If I'm not back by nine he'll get so hurt and I promised – I promised I'd keep my side of the deal. Oh God, Oh God." She fell into herself and I felt panic rising up into me.

"Xav?" I ran to her.

"I'm on it" He placed a hand on her back. "She's exhausted and run down, Yves." I swore I could hear _you should know better, _after it. "We've got to be very careful with her; she won't be able to take much more. She's so strung out; more pressure could make her snap."

"I've got to go back." She whispered.

"No you don't" I gathered her up into my chest and felt my body sigh. "Your Seer might be strong, but three Benedicts far outweigh one Fagin. You, Phoenix Corrigan, are going to go to bed and let us deal with it. When Vick gets here, you tell him where to find this Tony and we'll sort out something to stop him getting harmed."

"I think we need Sky and Zed." I heard Xav murmur.

"Yeah, let's see if we can break off their vacation." I knew Zed would sympathise. "Mom and Dad too." I laid her down onto the bed and pulled off her trainers.

"Why not get the whole tribe here – great idea. Call Trace, Will and Uri while you're at it." He said sarcastically.

"She's my soulfinder Xav, nothing's too much"

"Yeah, I know bro. I don't mean to needle you. Mom and Dad are a good idea. We're going to have to get to work on some serious paperwork to get her out of here."

I hadn't even thought about taking Phee to America; but I guess it was a good idea. I was surprised Xav had even thought about it.

Phee drew the duvet off her. "You don't understand. They'll work out I'm with you. I can't stay. Just can't."

I pulled the cover back up. "Don't worry about that, Phee. We'll make sure no one gets you."

She squeezed my hand even harder. "Promise?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, I'll get some rest." She snuggled further into the duvet, making her look like a little child.

"Thanks." I pulled the curtains half-way, so she could see. "Trust us, Phee, we'll get everything straightened out."

We walked to the kitchen in silence and I sat down at one of the stools. I thought back to what Xav said about taking Phee to America. Could we really do it? I guess we could; Vick had all the contacts.

I glanced at Xav, who was thinking to himself. Probably about the girl in the Globe, I thought bitterly.

At that moment, Victor walked in. "I just saw the strangest girl today."

Xav and I glanced at each other. "What did she look like?" I asked uneasily.

"Brown hair… Weird, old nanny clothes…"

We jumped up and ran to the door. I pulled it open while shouting to Vick: "Xav will fill you in! She must have stopped time again!"

I ran out and noticed the fire door open. Knowing that the elevator would take for _ages, _I sprinted down the stairs.

I tried to reach her. _Phee, stop this madness!_

I heard footsteps at the top at the stairs and glanced up. Xav and Vick were running down the stairs and I started to run again.

She didn't reply to me, and I began to worry even more. If she did manage to get away, she would get badly hurt by this Seer. _Phee, tell us where you are, please! We're not angry with you – we just want to help you!_

She didn't reply again. I was getting closer and closer to the bottom floor.

_Phee, don't give up on us before we've even had a chance! _

I got to the ground floor and wheezed. A few minutes later, Xav and Vick burst out.

"Try to catch her out" Xav said. "Tell her we know she's here."

_Phee, we know you're in the Barbican centre._

"It won't work" I told him. "She's not like that, she's different"

"Well of course she's different! She tried to escape from us multiple times now!"

"Well, it's not her fault!"

Vick watched us with a bemused expression.I looked at him for help "What do we do?"

"Tell her to meet us here."

_Look, cut messing around and meet us. I'm standing by the shop on the ground floor._

I groaned in frustration. _Look, do you want me to beg? _I clenched my fists together and counted to ten. _Can't you just give me one more chance?_

I waited for a moment, and then it came. _Be happy Yves._

"Ladies bathroom!" I called out, and we ran to block all the exits.

Phee walked out with her hair smoothed down, a white top knotted at her breasts and a pair of shorts. I realised I was looking at the real Phee now. _Nice_. _Like the new look. _Although I really hated it.

_How did you find me?_

_Unique energy signature, remember?_

She glanced around the foyer and I knew she was running through her options. _Don't think about it or Vick will have to do his thing on you._

At that moment, two ugly, burly men strode in.

"Phee! Great to see you!" One of them called out. "I thought we'd be late for the concert. Come along." They hooked their arms around hers.

"Who the hell are you?" I was prepared to burn their arms off but backed down because of Vick's look.

"We're her brothers." He squeezed her arm, but I didn't believe it. There was no family resemblance whatsoever. "You won't see her again. Sorry if her light-fingered ways bothered you. She'll be punished for it."

_What do we do now? _I wailed helplessly to Xav and Vick.

_Stay still. _Vick commanded.

"She's not got the stuff on her, so I suggest you check the Ladies. She's probably stashed it there."

The other man wrenched her arm behind her back. "Say goodbye to your friends, Phee. Sadly, she can't stay to play."

She stayed silent. "Go on, say it!"

"Bye." She mumbled.

I obeyed Vicks order; but staying still didn't mean I couldn't use my powers. I noticed a gold band on the mans arm and mentally applied heat to it. "What the–"He shook the band off as it melted onto the floor.

"No one hurts Phee"

The man with the gold band glanced up at the sculpture on the ceiling, and after a few moments; we watched it come undone.

I heard Phee scream "Yves!" as Xav, Vick and I dashed out of the way. I picked myself up and noticed they were gone.

"Damn!" I called out.

_Yves, are you okay?_

I surveyed my body. _Yes, just a few cuts. But, Phee, are you OK? Who are those men?_

_My brothers, maybe. _I moved to lean on the wall. _Goodbye Yves, It would've been nice to know you. I'm sorry it didn't work out._

And with that, I screamed and kicked the wall.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Love y'all! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I kicked the wall again in frustration. Profanities that would make a sailor go deaf escaped my mouth.

_Yves, calm down. _Vick sent to me.

"Calm down?" I screeched. "_Calm Down? _Don't tell me to calm down Victor Benedict. My soulfinder is _gone _and it's like a part of me has been torn away. We'll see how it feels when we take your soulfinder away – Oh wait. _You don't have one."_

I knew it was a low blow, but I was too angry to care. All I could think about was the fact that Phee was taken away from me; and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

I also knew that people were probably beginning to stare at us – well me in particular. The boy screaming to himself about something they had no idea about.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, I took out the key from my back pocket and stomped to the elevator. When it finally pinged open, I walked inside with Xav and Vick behind me.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Victor spoke up. "You mustn't lose hope Yves. We'll find Phoenix. And if we don't –"

"Don't say that!" I shouted, glad no one but my brothers could hear me. "Don't say we'll never find her."

"Yves, I wasn't going to say we won't find her. I was going to say if we don't find her, we'll alert the police."

"And what good will that be?" I hissed. "They probably won't have her on their records."

He paused to think. "If she was born in a hospital, they will."

We stood in another silence for a few more moments before Xavier burst out.

"Whoa, you really care for her don't you?"

Immediately, I nodded. I had only known her for a few hours, and I was already really overprotective of her. I now suddenly understood what Zed meant when he talked about finding Sky, how everything around you turned to her. It was basically like your whole worlds axis shifted to revolve around your soulfinder.

The door opened and I strode out, not waiting for my brothers to come out. I opened the apartment's door and stomped into the kitchen. I took one of the sticky notes on the fridge and set fire to it in the sink, immediately feeling better.

After gulping down a bottle of water, I ran back into my room. I think my mood was what signified I didn't want to be disturbed.

I lay on my bed, feeling sorry for my self before there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." I murmured.

"I won't come in" Vick said. "I'm only here to tell you to try and reach her. You two have the soulfinder bond, don't you? So that means you can talk to each other. Just give it a shot okay?"

I waited to hear his footsteps before springing up. He was a _genius. _Immediately, I got to work. I searched for her energy patterns and saw them come up. They weren't low, but they were dark… as if she was upset. What were they doing to her?

_Phee, I can feel you are upset. Please speak to me. _

I waited and waited for any sign to show that she had received my message. Phee had told me she was a part of rogue Savants, but what if they were even worse than Phee made out?

_Phee, please. I need you to talk to me. I need to know if you are okay!_

She didn't reply. I felt the panic meters in my body rise.

_Phee, are you okay? Are they holding you captive?_

_What are they doing to you?_

My pleas became even more frantic.

_Why aren't you replying to me? I need to know if my soulfinder is safe._

_Please, talk to me. Are you safe?_

I even tried to be stern.

_Phoenix Corrigan, if you don't talk back to me I will… I will… _

But of course, I wasn't very good at threats.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day wandering around the apartment. Xav had gone back to the tour guide girl and Vick… well I didn't know where he was.

I picked up a sandwich and stared mournfully at it.

_Yves._

I jumped and dropped the sandwich onto the floor before whirling around. It took me a moment to realise it was Phee.

_Phee, where are you?_

She didn't reply so I tried again.

_Phee? Where are you?_

It was then I realised she had blocked me off from her head. I moaned and dropped down to the floor to pick up the sandwich.

There was a knock at the door and I rushed to open it.

"Phee?"

Instead of Phee's little face, there was Xav staring back at me. "Not, Phee; Xav. Have you still not received anything from her?"

I let him walk in. "No."

"Wow, she must hate you then." He barked out a laugh.

I clenched my fists together. "It's not funny."

We stood in an awkward silence before I decided to speak up.

"So how was your date?"

He blew out a breath. "She wasn't my type, she's too…"

"Intellectual?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess she actually liked that tour guide job."

"I bet you're glad I pulled you out of there with the Phee situation now, aren't you?"

He walked into the kitchen "Don't push it, brother."

I checked the watch on my wrist and saw it had gone ten o'clock. Since there was nothing else for me to do, I decided I should go to sleep. There was a chance Phee would talk to me at the night, but the probability of her contacting me in the morning was even bigger.

"Hey Xav?"

"Yeah?" I faintly heard him call out.

"I'm hitting the hay, so don't bother me!"

"Hitting the what?" I heard him splutter, but I was too worried to care. And besides, he had heard the words 'don't bother me'

I walked to the bed, changed my clothes and took off my glasses. When my head hit the pillow, I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were all filled with Phee.

* * *

I guess I must have fallen asleep, because I had woken up with a hand print on my face. I jumped off the bed and mentally shook myself to regain all my thoughts.

I put on my glasses and checked the time on the wall clock. It read seven thirty. I pulled on a new pair of clothing and sadly walked into the kitchen for my breakfast.

I still had no word on Phee. The way Zed had talked about Sky, it was like she was a miracle, and he couldn't have enough. I know it wasn't fair on Phee but right then, it felt like mine was a disease.

I walked aimlessly into the kitchen, not bothering with breakfast. In fact, I wasn't very hungry. I had just picked up a spoon when I heard her.

_Yves, Hi it's me._

_Phee? Where the hell are you? _I hoped she wouldn't cut off again like she did before, but I was glad she was sounding normal.

_Good morning to you too._

_Nothing good about it until I see you. _Okay, I have to admit. That was a bit cheesy, but she was my soulfinder. I was allowed to be cheesy.

_Ok then, Meet me on the millennium bridge at eight thirty. Do you know where that is?_

_No, but I'll find out. But just tell me, are you okay?_

_Just meet me, we'll talk then._

_Phee! _I felt little bubbles of anger rise up inside.

_And come alone, don't get your brothers involved in this or you won't see me._

_Why can't I–_

She cut me off before I could continue. Calmly, I placed the spoon down and walked back into my room. My mind was wondering why she had told me to come alone, but that wasn't the only thing on my mind. If she wanted to meet me, then that meant she was safe.

It also meant that something was going to happen, but I didn't know what. There was no way the 'Seer' would let Phee go.

I wondered where the millennium bridge was. I could have asked Xav, but then Phee's words sprung to my mind. 'Come alone… or you won't see me.' I needed her to trust me, so I pulled my phone out and searched it in. It wasn't too far away, and I could take a cab.

I rushed out the apartment and kept my head down – just in case anyone on the ground floor would notice me.

I hailed a cab and got in.

"Where to?" a gruff voice asked me.

"Millennium Bridge please."

We drove off, and when we finally reached the bridge, I was jumping in my seat. Not bothering with the change, I gave the man a fifty pound note and rushed out. I checked the time on my watch. _Eight fifteen. Fifteen minutes left to wait._

But when I finally reached the middle of the bridge, she was there, the sunlight shining on her brown hair. It took all my might to stop from pulling her into a massive bear hug. Instead, I spoke her name.

"Phee?"

* * *

**A/N **I'm a bad person. I know. I always felt guilty when I got a review for this story. So here's the newest chapter!

I was talking to **number101 **and when you think about it, Xavier is like this boy from one of my favourite books (bloodlines) The boys name is Adrian Ivashkov. They're both lazy, but extremely hot :P (Adrian is also part of the Vampire Academy series)

Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me off for being lazy!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I lightly placed my finger on her shoulder and she spun around. I guessed she hadn't been expecting me to come earlier than her.

"Yves, you came." She placed a palm over her chest showing that I really _had _scared her. I managed to hide my irritation at her for thinking I wouldn't come. Of course I would.

"You didn't leave me much choice" I glanced behind me to check if she had brought someone along – I mean even if she had asked me to come alone didn't mean she would. And I knew we probably weren't here for social calls. "Are you alone?"

She nodded. "Are you?"

This time I only slightly managed to hide the irritation – I hoped Phee wouldn't notice. "You asked me to come alone, so I did. You need to learn to trust me"

She started walking without me, not giving one back glance to see if I would catch up; which obviously, I did. "And you need to learn to be more suspicious. Not everyone can be so trusting"

I was one who didn't become suspicious of anything – but that was probably because of my upbringing. I guessed it was the same for her too. If I was living with rogue Savants, I would probably not trust anyone.

I decided to change the subject. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of my summons this morning?"

I couldn't help but let the sarcasm drip into my voice. There had to be a reason for her bringing me there.

"I don't want to steal anything from you today, if that's what you're thinking"

I hid my smile. "Can I hope this is you finally realizing soulfinder have to be together?"

I willed for her to say yes. Even though the comment was meant to be said as a joke, I couldn't help but wonder if she _did _know we were meant to be together. "Phee?"

She carried on watching the river for a few seconds before speaking up. "You know Yves; you really are a really lovely person."

If I were Xav, I would've said something along the lines of 'Why thank you', but I wasn't, and I knew where this conversation was going. "Why does it always sound like you're saying goodbye?"

"You have a great family too" she continued "from what I've heard. You'll be OK"

I folded my arms and guarded my face. I knew my emotions should not flicker onto my face in a conversation like this.

"I think if you stayed with me, it will be very bad for you"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. "Soulfinders can't be bad for each other – they are each other. We aren't complete apart."

"You see Yves, I've been brought up in a… bad crowd and I can't get out of it"

I voiced my thoughts. "I'll get you out"

"My leader controls us" I thought I saw her shiver, but I wasn't so sure. "I tried to tell you what it was like, about the things that happen where I come from. My friend was… hurt in my place because I was seen with you."

I hadn't realised how bad the conditions were for Phee. Without thinking, I stepped closer and put my arm around her. "I'm sorry Phee, is he okay?"

"I don't know. And then yesterday I met some new… well I'd suppose you'd call them 'allies'. I can't tell you what was said, but it wasn't good – for you I mean." I saw pain flash across her face momentarily before she took a deep breath. "That's all I can say"

"Phee?" she looked up at me and I saw how much pain she was in. She was still the girl who was strong and wanted to keep everyone safe, but at the same time she seemed vulnerable. It made my heart warm up to her.

I stroked her cheek. "You don't have to look after all of us, you know? You worry for your bestfriend, for me; when are you going to let someone else care for you?"

I watched as it sunk in, before carrying on. "And I don't think you really understand about soulfinders" I marvelled at how beautiful she looked in the London early sun. Unable to resist, I let my finger trail across her chin.

"Sure, you know the theory but you've not seen it in practise" And I'm going to show it to you; my mind thought. "My parents are soulfinders – and I've had months to watch my brother Zed and his soulfinder, Sky, together. Forgive me, but I think I know more than you on this subject."

"You do?" Her voice was husky, which told me I should show her what soulfinders were all about; but there was the fact that she might push me away.

"Hmm-hmm" I bent a little closer, hoping to close the gap between us. "I can see you are not going to believe me until I show you" I smiled at her.

"I'm not?"

"No" I pulled her closer to me, doing it the way I had seen Xav do it and I had done a few times before. "You know, I quite like Wendy, despite her old-lady clothes and funny attitude to Geoscience, but I really like Phee: she's beautiful, determined and protective"

I couldn't believe how much I just wanted to press my lips against hers, but I knew I had to take it slow. Magnetism like this couldn't be ruined. "I was so wrong yesterday to say I was disappointed to be matched with a thief – I gave you no credit for what you had to do to survive and I want you to know that you will never disappoint me"

Her eyes fluttered shut and I took it as my cue to press my lips against hers.

At first, I started peppering kisses around her mouth, wanting her to open up. It was no use, so I started trailing them along her jaw. "Relax – I won't bite"

Her teeth unclenched and she began kissing me back. I let my tongue flick across her lips and then slowly, eased it into her mouth.

Phee's kiss was better than any other I had had. I pulled her closer to me, not ever wanting to let go. It felt like fireworks were going off in our mouths, and it felt good. I searched her energy patterns and had seen them shoot up. It seemed like I did have a good effect on her.

I broke the kiss slowly but didn't move my forehead from hers. An elderly man passed us and smiled while muttering to his companion, "Young love; remember what that was like?"

I grinned at them before turning towards Phee. "Understand now?"

She thought to herself before running her fingers over her mouth. "And I thought you didn't know much about girls"

I frowned. "Why? Did I do it wrong?"

She laughed. "No. but your brother said–"

"Oh you heard that did you?" I laughed and brushed a strand of her choppy hair from her face. "I won't claim his broad expertise but I've kissed my share of girlfriends"

She made to pull away, but that made me hold on tighter. I smiled. "Don't. That was before I knew you. I need you like I need oxygen. No kiss has ever affected me like that one. You know, socks blown off" I grinned and she smiled back. It was cheesy, but sometimes that was good.

"The first kiss of many, I hope. Look Phee, we don't have a choice about being together; we just have to work out how to clear away the obstacles." I swore under my breath. That _wasn't _anything like how it was meant to sound. "That came out wrong, I meant to say that I wasn't to be with you – it's not just the soulfinder thing speaking. I know you're thinking I'll be fine without you; that might have been true last week, before I met you, but not today. If you can care even a tiny bit for me, you have to give me a chance to prove I can help you."

"No one can help me."

"That's not true, at least let me try"

**A/N **It was the first kiss! Argh! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!


	18. Chapter 17

My fingers shifted through her hair, and fell down her back. I knew it was calming her, and I was grateful. I shut my eyes and sighed quietly in content. My soulfinder was here in my arms, and for once she wasn't running away from me. Sure, we did have some obstacles to get through, but I was from the Benedict family – and we would do anything to help another Savant in distress; especially if she was my soulfinder.

Once I felt her body was content, I decided it was time for us to go. "Feeling better now?"

"Yes. Much"

"Tell me why we are here."

I tried not to shiver from her touch. "I was sent to get you. I'm bait."

"Go on." I knew if I pulled away, she'd immediately tense up again; and that wouldn't be good.

"My leader wants to talk to you." She pointed to the large dull building which I had never thought could be a gallery. "He's going to be in the Tate. He won't be alone."

"What does he want to see me about?" I knew in my mind that it would be nothing good.

"I can't say." I was about to open my mouth to tell her she could tell me anything, when I realised that she probably _couldn't._

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't"

"What would happen if you did say?" Vick had told me about Savant who had almost killed other people because they weren't allowed to say anything – I hoped this wasn't the case for Phee.

She paused for a moment, and then spoke up. "It would hurt me. A lot."

I kissed her on the top of her head, letting her choppy haircut tickle my nose. I was glad that it was nothing drastic. "OK, I get it. We've met plenty of guys like him before – the ones who can do twisted stuff to brains like some sort of computer bug. I don't want you hurt. How long have we got?"

"About an hour. The gallery opens at ten."

And hour... that was enough. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Er... no. But shouldn't we, like, make a plan or something?"

"We can plan while we eat." I took a step back, but kept a hold on her hand. "Come on"

"What?" She stumbled after me and I could see the bewildered look on her face.

"I have my soulfinder to myself for an hour; I'm intending to make the most of it."

We found a cute little kiosk cafe, and I decided that this would be the perfect place. I made Phee sit opposite to me and I opened the menu.

"What do you want? Coffee, coffee, more coffee, tea, tea, another kind of tea. Buns. Oh you've got to have buns – that sounds so English."

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked when she smiled. "OK. I'll have tea and a hot-cross bun"

I winked at her. "So will I. I'm now living out one of my dreams." I put the menu back down and placed the sugar bowl on top of it to stop it from blowing away.

"You dream about hot-cross buns?" she teased.

I took her hand and kissed her knuckles, unable to stay away from her. "No I dream about having my soulfinder to myself, somewhere in the sunshine. I didn't know it was going to be in London, but I'll settle for that."

"All right love, what'll it be?" I jumped as I heard the voice of the waitress.

I dropped Phee's hand and looked up at the waitress; before placing the order.

"You want jam with that, or are you sweet enough?"

I smiled at her. "Yes please, we would love to have jam."

The waitress turned to Phee. "I do like Americans." She declared. "Always so polite." I wasn't so sure about that; she'd probably go running if she met Zed.

When the woman went to get our order, Phee touched my cheek. "You're blushing. What is it about you and older women? They all flirt with you."

I put my hand over hers and trapped it in mine. "Do they? I didn't notice. I'm only interested in one girl flirting with me." Hey, maybe I wasn't Xav; but I was pretty good with comebacks. Her next words confirmed that.

"Good recovery."

"Glad I've not lost my skills." I checked my watch to see how long we had left. "OK, Phee, you've got an hour to tell me everything about yourself."

She pulled her hand back. "What kind of things?"

"I know there's a lot you can't tell me but there's so much I don't know about you, surely you can share some of it? You're vegetarian. Why? You like reading. Do you have a favourite author? What makes you laugh? Cry? Do you prefer the old star wars films to the ones they made later? What kind of music do you listen to?"

She held her hand up to stop me from asking any more questions. "OK, OK, I get the message. Right um... I don't like killing animals so I won't eat them. That makes me cry too."

I nodded. "Fair enough."

"I like all sorts of writers." She continued. "I never had anyone to tell me what to read so I guess my list is a bit odd. I kinda grab things off the library shelf."

"Tell me who you've grabbed then."

"Isaac Asimov and Jane Austen – see, in libraries you start with the A's"

"Interesting – Pride and prejudice in space – has possibilities."

The waitress returned with our order, and when she left; Phee continued with her authors. "Willa Cather, Agatha Christie, George Eliot. So many it would take the whole hour just listing them."

"That's fine by me." I sliced through a bun and slathered on jam before holding out to her. "Bite."

She took a chunk out of the bun and I thought back to what Xav had told me before. "You know, I'm going to get a lot of pleasure from feeding you up. Xav thinks you're undernourished." I took a bite of the bun and savoured the sweet taste.

"Not seen them."

"Not following."

"Star Wars. Not been on at a cinema when I had the chance to."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll have to fix that immediately. Lots of popcorn and a DVD fest." I realised that Phee would probably find me ranting on about Star Wars boring – fine _me _boring. "Not that I'm a Star Wars fan or anything."

She giggled. "I don't believe you. I bet you go to those conventions all dressed up."

"I'd better hide my light sabre before you come to my house, then, or my credibility will be ruined." I joked.

"Too late; you're rumbled. What was your last question?"

"Music."

"Oh yes. I don't know. I haven't got anything to listen to music on."

I tried to find the nicest way to voice my thoughts. "You haven't... er... acquired an MP3 player, or an IPod?"

"I don't keep the stuff I steal, except from a few clothes from time to time. It isn't allowed."

I brushed the back of her hand with my hand; trying to tell her that I understood – but I knew she was probably thinking that I didn't, since I was shielded from things like this.

"I hear stuff in shops though; I'm not completely out of touch. So, what about you?"

I stirred my tea and though for a second. "This very unnerdy persons view on Star Wars is that the new ones are best – I go for lavish special effects and the acting doesn't bother me. Could never get past the Princess Leia hairstyle and the teddy-bear creatures to like the first three, though I have to admit that Harrison Ford is uber-cool.

"I eat meat but would be happy to try the vegetarian way for you and it would be better for the environment, so maybe I should do it anyway. I read but mostly non-fiction. My favourite novel is _My name is Asher Lev _by Chaim Potok."

I suddenly liked how Phee was a great listener. Whenever I tried to talk to anyone in my family (Except well, maybe Sky) they'd always interrupt me.

"Whoa, sounds learned."

I laughed at her comment. "It's a great story – very deep. But I like a good murder-mystery too, and sci-fi. As for music, I like classical but also go for lots of other styles."

"Like what?"

"R&B for a start. You know, songs like 'billionaire' – great lyrics, very funny." I started to sing the first few lines.

She smiled. "You, a billionaire?" How ironic, that was the opposite of what everyone else I knew said.

"Don't take it literally. But, hey, don't you think I'd make a great lead singer?"

"Sorry to break it to you, babe: you might have the looks, but you don't exactly have the voice." She patted my hand consolingly.

"Bang goes my dream of stardom. I'll have to settle for being an environmental scientist instead."

She giggled, and I decided I liked to make her laugh. "The world of geo-whatsit will be much richer for it."

"And everyone else very relieved?"

"You said it."

We laughed together and I figured that this was how we were meant to be. And I loved it.

"What about your family?" Phee asked after we stopped laughing.

"You'll meet them soon, I hope." I took a sip of my own tea and grimaced. The bitter taste was... different to anything else I had tasted.

"You should've ordered coffee."

"But when in London..." I trailed off.

"Londoners drink coffee too these days. We're not all 'cor blimey, mat, have a cup of Rosie Lee.'"

I laughed at what she had just said, since none of it made sense to me. "_What _are you talking about?"

"You know, cockneys, EastEnders, rhyming slang."

I cupped her cheek and brushed my thumb across her nose. "I don't know – we don't have 'Rosie Lee' in Colorado – but I look forward to you teaching me all about it."

Her eyes flicked down and she blushed. I knew she thought she was making a fool of herself in front of me.

"No, you aren't. You're cute."

She frowned at me, making her look even cuter. "Stop picking thoughts out of my head."

"No need, it was written all over your face."I chewed on the last piece of bun and started on my second one. I decided to change the subject to stop her from getting embarrassed. "My family. I have six brothers as I told you. You've met numbers two and five."

"Do you like being called by your numbers?"

I looked up from my bun, and found that I was surprised no one else had picked up on that. "No. In fact, we hate it but it makes it easier to explain. I think all of us just want to be ourselves, not defined against each other. That's natural in big families like mine."

"I see. You could never be anything but Yves to me – not number six."

"Good to know. I knew there was a reason I liked you." There were many other things I liked about her but I decided I could tell her about those later. "Eldest is Trace. He is a cop in Denver and has a gift for sensing the background of objects when he touches them. He's one hell of a tracker and never, ever cheats, unlike other brothers I could mention. Uriel is most like me, I guess, in that he is academic. Quiet and thoughtful compared to the rest. He's doing post-grad in forensic science at college and can connect to the past, something like having glimpses of the future but reverse.

She snorted at my words. "I get the past things, but like can anyone _really _read the future. The ones I've met who said they can have been fakes, even in the Savant world, not much above a palm-reading gypsy in a caravan at the fair"

I offered her another bite and she took it. "Then you haven't met my mom and my youngest brother, Zed. They both see flashes of what's to come. They also have an uncanny gift for knowing what you are thinking." I winked at her.

"So do you."

"Minor. Not like them. I'm better with energy." I snapped my fingers and made a small flame appear on my fingers. As quick as a flash, Phee cupped her hands over mine to snuff out the flame. I folded my fingers over hers to keep them there.

"Will is tuned to sense danger, like my dad. He's really laid back but great to have at your side if it comes to a fight."

"You're lucky to have so many to love."

"Yes I am." I loved them and would do anything for them. But there were times they got on my nerves. "I love them all, though Zed and Xav can get really annoying. They seem to think I'm not macho enough, just because I prefer science to sports and talk to girls about books and ideas. And I think they are idiot jocks, so we get on fine."

"But you'd do anything for each other" she replied.

"Goes without saying." I put my hand up for the bill.

"Not where I come from. Families don't work like that."

"You've not had a family, Phee, not for a long time. From what I've heard, you've had no one." I tried to make sure she knew I meant all these words. "But that changed yesterday. You now have a whole family of annoying brothers to look out for you – and a sister is Sky, my brother's soulfinder. And just you wait until my mom realises you don't have your own mother. She's always wanted a daughter and I think you'll fit that description perfectly. She'll be taking you shopping and doing all that girl stuff before you know it."

She smiled a little sadly. "Sounds lovely."

"It will be, you'll see" I gave the waitress the bill back and stood up. "Let's talk about our plan."

Phee stood up and linked her arm through mine. We started to walk slowly down the streets. When we were nearing the Tate, she asked a question.

"Do you have strong shields?"

I have to admit I was a bit surprised by her question, but I quickly answered to show I wasn't. "Sure, if you live in a family of Savants who can read your mind, you develop them double-quick."

"Don't let our leader get inside your head. He does this thing where he plays with the switches in the mind. I'm not even sure what he's planted in my brain but I guess he's protected himself against any of us turning against him."

* * *

**A/N: **DON'T START PELTING ME WITH ROTTEN FRUIT I'M SO SO SORRY I'VE FELT SO GUILTY WHEN YOU GUYS WERE SENDING IN REVIEWS AND WERE ASKING FOR AN UPDATE AND I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT.


End file.
